In this application, continued research support is requested for the experimental investigation of the neuroanatomical organization of the cerebral cortex in the monkey. During the current award period, our experimental inquiries have focused upon 1) the connections of cortical association areas; 2) the connections of transitional cortical areas bordering and projecting to the limbic system; 3) the connections of limbic cortical areas themselves; and 4) the behavioral correlates of cortical organization. This has also been a transitional period during which the methodology previously employed in this research has been supplemented, and largely supplanted by newer and more precise experimental methods. This transition has been accomplished successfully and unique contributions to this newer methodology have been developed in our laboratories. The results of recent investigations utilizing the autoradiographic and horseradish peroxidase tracing methods have highlighted deficiencies and gaps in our knowledge as well as giving us the means to correct them. As a result, two new directions in our research goals are emphasized in this application. The first is to study in detail the local organization of the cortical sensory areas, and the second is to more fully integrate questions relating to the entire telencephalon into our overall research effort. Achievement of these goals will provide another step toward a greater appreciation of the normal functioning of the cerebral cortex as well as the abnormal functioning associated with behavioral and neurological disorders afflicting humans.